


Picking Flowers

by Rei382



Series: RoyEd Weekly Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: It's been a while since Ed visited his mother's grave. Roy was honored to be there with him when he could finally pay his respects to her.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Weekly Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: RoyEd Weekly Drabble Challenge





	Picking Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RoyEd Events' weekly drabble challenge for the prompt 'flower'. I played around with some new concepts ^^" Hope it came out alright!

The sweet smell of flowers filled Roy’s nostrils as soon as he opened the door to the flower shop. A combination of sweet flowers and the unique green scent of leafy plants swarmed over him, almost intoxicating.

“Hello good sirs! How may I help you?”

Roy smiled at the shop keeper, very much aware that next to him Ed looked anywhere but at the kind salesman. He already knew his man, though. Ed never liked getting help, and stores were a special ‘nope space’ for him, as he so eloquently put it in the past. And with today’s task…

Roy thought that it would be better if he acted as Ed’s voice today. “We are okay for now, thank you,” he said to the salesman, and turned, instead, to Ed. “Which ones do you want to get, love?” he asked quietly, making sure he didn’t add any pressure to the question. The last thing he wanted was to be the inducer of an uneasy feeling in the man he had proudly called his husband of four months.

“I… don’t know,” Ed replied.

Roy pouted at his insecure voice. This was not the Edward he knew and loved. Ed was usually brazen, not subdued; even in stores he would usually push the salesmen away from him boldly.

Roy understood why today was different; but that did not mean he was okay with seeing Ed like that.

“Maybe go with what you usually get?” he suggested, trying to be helpful. He did not expect to see Ed’s face lose some of its color at the simple advice and it worried him. He wanted to say something, to apologize, but he saw that Ed wanted to say something.

“I never got anything.”

The words, the sad look on Ed’s face, made Roy frown. “You never got flowers for your mother’s death anniversary?”

Ed looked up at him. “No. Well,” he moved slightly in his place and looked away from Roy, reaching over to touch a Calla. His eyes widened and he seemed to be surprised by its texture, which, in Roy’s opinion, was rather adorable. “Al used to bring some flowers we picked from the garden back when we were kids. Then, you know, I was a dog of the military,” he chuckled shortly. Roy knew that even now Ed wasn’t looking at his time in the military with a pink filter of nostalgia. “Then… I saved the world, and then I needed to get the hell out of here. And then I was too busy to go to Resenbool, with school and with you,” Ed looked up from the flower, a small smile on his face. Roy met his look with a soft smile of his own. “So this year is the first time I deliberately go there on the specific day since I was a kid,” he shrugged. “I don’t think Al would let me near the graveyard without bringing flowers,” Ed added with a small smirk.

Roy looked at him. It made sense, but it was still somewhat sad, in his opinion. Roy made sure to visit his own parents’ graves at least once a year, at the anniversary of their deaths, and he always brought flowers with him to put on their graves. A part of Roy felt honored in a wholesome way that Ed had trusted him enough to allow him to join on this important day, to help him in choosing how to honor his mother. The fact that it was to be approved by his brother was a bonus.

Not that Alphonse didn’t approve of him. He doubted he would’ve been able to marry Edward if Alphonse didn’t think him worthy of his older brother; but he had a feeling, after knowing the younger Elric for several years, that it was important to keep proving himself worthy of the title ‘Mr. Edward Elric’. Being one promotion away from becoming the Fuhrer, he knew, still wasn’t good enough for the overprotective younger brother.

“Would you like me to help you choose?”

Roy could barely finish the question before Ed replied, “ _ yes _ ,” his voice just a notch short of suggesting Roy had just offered him a glass of water after having traveled through the desert for forty years.

Roy couldn’t help a soft smile, and immediately set himself to complete the task. He asked Ed if he had any preferences – for colors, size, meaning – but other than Ed mentioning he doubted colors like yellow and pink would be fitting for the event, he had none. So Roy chose a small but respectful bouquet of white, blue and red flowers which Ed had said was nice enough. Ed paid, and they left the store.

The smell of flowers was much fainter once out of the shop, and kept fading the farther they got of it. For a few moments they walked in silence.

“Are you happy with the flowers we chose?” Roy asked, if only to break the stillness between them.

Ed glanced up at him, the simple question seemingly tore him away from whatever thoughts that bothered him. Roy’s heart jumped at the sight of a small, hesitant smile. “Yes,” he replied. “They are beautiful. Mom loved white flowers, and red was her favorite color. I am sure she would have loved this bouquet.” The smile broadened ever so slightly. “Thank you.”

Roy could hear beyond the words. He knew that Ed wasn’t just thanking him for picking the flowers, or for managing to choose flowers that Trisha would have loved. It was so much more than just that. He smiled back and searched with his hand to find Ed’s, and weaved his fingers through his. “You’re welcome,” he said.

The silence that accompanied them on their way to the graveyard was no longer tense, but comfortable and respectful.


End file.
